1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to focusing systems and methods, and more particularly, to a focusing system and method for enhancing resolution of an optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within the image capturing area, there has been an increasing demand for using movable optical lens systems in order to enhance image quality. However, conventional movable optical lens systems suffer from inherent disadvantages, e.g. difficulty of achieving in-focus position. For example, the resolution rendered by a movable optical lens can be less than optimal, unless the optical lens is properly focused. Actually, high quality image is hard to be took by using a conventional moveable optional lens system because an in-focus position of the lens is hard to be ascertained.
What is needed, therefore, is a focusing system and method for enhancing resolution of an optical system, which can limit the range of motion of the lens in the optical system, obtain a suitable in-focus position, and enhance the resolution of the optical system for capturing a high quality image of the object.